


Violent Delights

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: “These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume”





	1. Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been working on this fic for about a year now. I had the idea a year ago and then life happened and it was put on the back burner. I’ve worked really hard on it, so I hope you enjoy it. It is about 20k words in it’s entirety and will be posted in multiple chapters. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue writing this fic and who helped me edit. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst/Romance/Action
> 
> Warnings: Harsh Language/Violence
> 
> Characters: Wonho/Lee Hoseok x OC x Monsta X
> 
> Word Count: 4.1K

Nara had just sat down for what felt like the first time in her 18 hr shift, taking a sip of her much needed coffee and a bite from her apple, she felt the familiar buzz of her pager before she heard a code over the hospital P.A. system.

“Code blue trauma room 1. Code blue trauma room 1.”

She groaned, chugging what was left of her coffee.

So much for an apple a day - she thought, stealing one last bite.

She ran as fast as she could from the break room, down the corridor, down three flights of stairs, around a corner, sliding over a gurney, and almost ran into another nurse who was giving a tour of the hospital to incoming nursing students.

“And that was nurse, Hwang Nara, the resident CRAZY PERSON.” the other nurse shouted in her direction as Nara zipped past them.

“I think you mean badass!” Nara said, tossing a couple of finger guns and a wink before continuing on her way.

And she was. A badass that is. She had only been a trauma nurse at Ansan Hospital for a short time now and she was already making a name for herself. Sure among them were the occasional crazy person, unhinged, reckless, etc. But more than anything she was gifted, and a great asset to the hospital - when she wasn’t being a liability or a thorn in anyone’s side - and any doctor or nurse in that hospital would tell you the same.

When she arrived at trauma room #1, nurses scrambled around an unconscious man who was struggling to breathe. No amount of oxygen or air being manually pumped from an ambulatory bag were providing any aid to the suffering man. 

Nara looked around and realized she had made it there before any of the doctors. Pushing her way to the front she pulled her stethoscope from her pocket, pressing the icy cold metal to the patient’s bare chest. It only took a moment for her to realize what was wrong.

“Stop the ambu. It won’t work” she informed the other nurses.

“He has a tension pneumothorax. His right lung has collapsed and air is filling his chest cavity. Where is cardio?”

All the surgeons were either in surgery or on other urgent cases. Nara knew that the patient wouldn’t last while waiting for them to arrive.

“Give me a large bore needle, please.”

None of the nurses made any movements to assist her.

“Anyone? He needs a thoracostomy!”

“It’s against protocol, Nara” a nurse said. “We should wait for a surgeon to get here.”

“We don’t have time for that. If he dies while we’re waiting, do you want to explain to his family and friends that we could have saved him if it wasn’t for the damn protocol?”

Still no one moved to assist her.

“Fine! I’ll do it myself.”

Nara retrieved a large bore needle, a mask, gloves, and iodine from the supply cabinet located in the room.

She carefully disinfected the area just above the patient’s third rib on his right side at the intercostal space and along the midclavicular line. She then slowly inserted the needle into the disinfected area at a 90 degree angle, keeping her hand steady as to not damage any of the underlying blood vessels.

There was a pause as everyone held their breath. At some point the nursing students and their tour guide had made their way to the E.R. and were now watching the scene in stunned silence.

A moment later, a rush of air could be heard coming from the patient’s chest followed by the sounds of the bedside machines alerting the staff that his vitals were improving.

Everyone sighed in relief, smiling, and congratulating Nara for saving the man’s life. Well not everyone.

“Hwang Nara! Why am I not surprised? My office, now!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nara pulled her keys from her purse as she climbed the stairs up to her apartment floor, legs heavy and energy drained from the brutal 18 hour shift. A shift that should have ended on a high but instead ended with her once again being reprimanded by her department head effectively killing the adrenaline high she had after saving her patient. She started around the corner when a hand clamped down over her mouth and a large arm pulled her back toward the stairwell. Panic spread through her body and her blood ran cold. She tried to scream but they were muffled and the stranger shushed her. There was something familiar about this person. Something nostalgic in the way they smelled and they way their hands felt. She knew this person, she was sure of it. But who did she know that would try and kidnap her? She tried to scream again, when the grip on her mouth got tighter. “Shhhhh shh Nara, it’s me, be quiet.”

She did know him. It was Hoseok. This didn’t alleviate her stress. Instead it filled her with rage. She channeled her anger into enough force to elbow him in the chest, his hand falling from her mouth, but the other still remained tight around her waist. “Yah! Lee Hoseok, are you crazy? What the hell do you think you---?”

He spun her around, looking into her eyes. Wow - she thought - How was he still this beautiful?

“Nara listen, you have to be quiet. You can yell at me later.”

“Later? Why would there be a later Hoseo--?” Nara was became more indignant with each word from Hoseok.

He shoved her up against the nearest wall, “Nara! Will you please shut up?”

She was going to attempt to argue once more when she realized how anxious he appeared, his body was rigid and his eyes kept searching up and down the halls. What was happening? Just then three men in black hats and masks ran out of her apartment. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream at them and inquire as to what in the hell they were doing when Hoseok placed a finger over her mouth and shook his head, his eyes pleading with her to stay quiet.

“I swear I heard keys hyungnim. She should be home by now. Her shift ended an hour ago”, one of the masked men could be heard saying. They were heading in the direction of the stairwell where she and Hoseok were hiding and she was beginning to grasp the situation. These men were here for her. But why?

As they quickly made there way towards the stairwell, Hoseok maneuvered his body in front of hers, back to the men and leaned in close. To anyone approaching it would seem as if they were just two lovers taking advantage of one another. The men approached them curiously but the charade worked and they quickly left the apartment building, the elder scolding the younger that he must have been mistaken about her work schedule.

When the danger seemed to be gone, at least for the immediate future, Nara regained her senses. She shoved against Hoseok’s chest with all of her strength. “Hoseok, tell me what’s going on right now.”

Hoseok grabbed Nara’s arm, dragging her inside of her apartment. He checked all the rooms and when they were secured he locked the door. Nara stood with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an explanation. He ignored her and made his way into her bedroom, a pissed off Nara following behind him. “Are you going to answer me? What are you doing here? Who were those men?”

Hoseok ignored her, opening her closet, rummaging around until he found a duffle bag. He removed the bag and set it on her bed. “I’ll explain later, but right now we have to get out of here. Fill this bag with the things you need quickly and lets go.”

“Wooow! You really have lost your damn mind, huh? What makes you think I’d go anywhere with you? I haven’t seen you in six years and you just show up out of the blue all ‘Nara we have to go’. Hell no! You don’t get to do tha--”

“Your dad is missing, Nara.”

Nara stumbled a bit and gripped the door frame for stability taken aback by Hoseok’s words. “What did you just say? Th-that’s not possible, I just talked to him last night.”

“I know. We checked his phone records. You were the last person he spoke to and he didn’t show up for any of his meetings today and he wasn’t at the house this morning when I got there to pick him up. Hyunwoo and the others are searching for him right now and I’m guessing those men who were just here had something to do with it too so we need to go, NOW!”

Nara couldn’t handle the onslaught of information, finding her nearby desk chair to sit down as her legs threatened to give out. Hoseok kneeled in front of her. “Nara-yah, I know this is a lot, but I promise you we will find him, okay?” - He swiped a stray hair from her face, brushing it behind her ear - “But right now, we need to get you out of here before those men come back.”

After a few calming breaths, she silently placed all of her necessities into the duffle and grabbed a picture of her father and followed Hoseok out of the apartment building. He lead her to a sleek midnight blue two door sports car. Nara thought to herself that the car suited him. He opened her door for her and placed her bag in the back seat. She slid down into the cool, smooth leather seats and hugged her coat closer to her body.

As they sped through the dark streets, Nara stole glances at Hoseok. He hadn’t changed at all. Sure he was older and bigger, but his features were the same, somehow more handsome with his maturity. His jaw was clenched and the veins in his defined arms pulsed as he shifted gears and gripped the wheel tighter. His stress and anxiety were clear.

This fact didn’t surprise her. Hoseok had always been close with her dad, beyond just their working relationship and Nara suspected that Hoseok was just as affected by her father’s disappearance as she was.

When they passed the exit for her father’s house, she asked where they were going. Hoseok explained that people were watching her father’s home and that it would be too dangerous to return there. He said he was taking her to their hideout on the outskirts of the city.

“Who are they? I know Hyunwoo of course, but you keep saying them.”

“The rest of your dad’s special protection team. They started after you left. There are seven of us now.” Nara shook her head in understanding and stared out the window for the rest of the car ride.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 45 minutes later, they pulled up in front a seemingly abandoned building, lined by trees on one side and a river on the other, cutting them off from the city. The breeze had picked up and Nara shivered as she stepped out of the car, grabbing her bag. She followed Hoseok into the dilapidated concrete structure and toward and elevator, she was surprised to see actually functioned. He pressed the button for the basement and the two of them descended down.

The elevator doors opened up directly into a rather spacious and tasteful loft. Not at all what Nara expected to find in this building or when Hoseok referred to it as a ‘Hideout’. They walked in and immediately were greeted by six sets of eyes ranging in expressions from curiosity, to boredom, and others she couldn’t quite place. 

Hyunwoo was the first to say anything or make a move. He stood from the kitchen island and enveloped her in a tight hug. He pulled back, looking her over and asked if she was okay to which she just nodded. He was exactly the same. He had the same beautifully tan skin she envied, the same warm brown eyes that creased at the sides when he smiled, and a warmth and feel like an older brother would have. His presence alone instantly comforted Nara and she regretted not keeping in touch or visiting Hyunwoo, regardless of her disdain for his best friend. He ruffled her hair and smiled before rejoining the others around the island.

It looked like they were gathered around a tablet and some blue prints, seemingly looking for Nara’s father, Hwang Ji. Hoseok introduced her to the others and them to her in turn. He went around the table one by one telling her their names and positions on the team.

First up was Lee Minhyuk a cute blonde who was smiling from ear to ear at her and clinging to the chestnut brown haired man to his right who’s eye smile could rival that of Hyunwoo and who had the deepest set of dimples she’d ever seen.

“Minhyukie here is our infiltration specialist. He’s good at breaking into places and taking things that aren’t his which is how he earned the title.”

“Hey to be clear, I am not a thief. I just so happen to be extremely well versed in acquiring things that don’t technically belong to me. But you know what they say, finders keepers and all that.”

“You know that doesn’t actually apply when you break into someone's home and ‘find’ things right?” a boy with perfectly quaffed hair and looks to match said dejectedly.

“Meh potato, tomato” the cute blonde shrugged.

“That’s no---”

“Just let him have this please” the chestnut haired man Minhyuk was clinging to said before turning his attention back to Nara. “I’m Jooheon, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m sorry it had to happen this way. I’m in charge of the tactical unit.”

Minhyuk beamed whenever Jooheon spoke and never tore his eyes from him. Nara made a mental note that there was definitely something there. Hoseok had given up on introducing the others and thought it best they introduce themselves.

A boy with a kind almost motherly gaze looked at her with what Nara could only assume was some type of sympathy. “I’m Kihyun, I run intelligence for the group.”

“That’s a fancy way of saying he’s in charge of the cooking.” a slightly shorter boy with jet black hair that looked almost blue said. He had a devilish grin and it made Nara uneasy when he flashed it in her direction.

A quick hand landed at the back of his neck, “This here is our little resident psychopath, Changkyunie, who should learn to watch what he says before the cook decides to poison him, don’t you think?” Kihyun pinched Changkyun’s cheek harshly until the latter yelped in pain.

“What are you in charge of?” Nara asked as he nursed a red cheek.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know” he said with that same unnerving smile. And for the time being, Nara wasn’t entirely sure she did want to know.

Next to him was the boy from earlier who teased Minhyuk. Nara would have sworn he got lost on his way to a runway show with his modelesque looks, if it weren’t for the knife he held in his hand twirling from finger to finger as he stared at her, disinterested.

“Aish this is exhausting…. Fine, I’m Hyungwon, I work with Minhyuk here on infiltration. But stealing isn’t my portion. I’m more of the distraction.”

Minhyuk hopped off his stool, finally releasing Jooheon’s arm for the first time since they arrived and rushed to Nara’s side. “Noona, are you hungry, have you eaten?”

Noona? Nara thought to herself. They weren’t introduced more than five minutes ago and now she was noona? It was quick but not necessarily unwelcome. Minhyuk had a contagious personality and he made her feel at ease. He was comfortable and she felt her shoulders release some tension as he locked arms with her and led her to the fridge.

Kihyun ended up whipping up a delicious meal just from some leftovers in the fridge and when they were all full the others retreated back to their earlier conversations and planning of how to find her father and Hoseok showed her to what would be her room.

It was awkward to say the least. She and Hoseok had not parted on good terms, and even after six years apart, two hours in his presence had brought the emotions she had locked away bubbling to the surface. “You should wash up and make yourself comfortable and when you’re up to it, you can come down and we will brief you on what we know so far.”

“Thanks”, was all Nara could manage to mutter, as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. Both over her father disappearing and over seeing Hoseok again.

She spent more time than was necessary in the shower, welcoming the slight sting and pink hue that the hot water brought to her skin, slowly soothing the tension in her muscles. After about 30 minutes, she decided she should leave the shower and face what was waiting for her downstairs. No matter how much she wished to just stand in the spray of the shower she knew she couldn’t remain in denial forever.

She brushed her hair and teeth, pulled on some leggings and a large tattered sweatshirt with her old university’s logo on it and headed down the stairs.

They all took turns explaining to her what each of them had gathered on the situation so far. They believed her dad was taken sometime between 8-10pm the previous night. The last person he had spoken to was Nara around 7pm. He had sent all of them home for the day and only his minimal security unit remained at the house.

Hwang Ji had believed that his home was well enforced enough that he didn’t need them all on watch 24/7 and he was adamant about them all being able to maintain their own lives and rest comfortably in their own home. When Hoseok got to the house in the morning to pick him up and drive him into the city to the corporation, he didn’t answer his text or calls. Hoseok went inside to check on him but he wasn’t in the house and neither were any of the guards on the minimum security team. He thought that it was possible he wanted to get to the office early before his meetings and had the other guards drive him.

Hoseok drove to the office to confirm this, but was told that Hwang Ji never showed up. The guys spent the rest of the day interrogating his known rivals, and combing the streets for him. They checked the house’s CCTV and found that the surveillance and security systems were shut down around 7:30pm and didn’t come back online until after 10:30pm.

Hoseok had a feeling that whoever took Hwang Ji may try and harm Nara too which is how he ended up at her apartment building. Nara hadn’t been home in six years, her and her father preferring to meet halfway between their respective homes to catch up. However, the team kept tabs on her and knew her schedules. Protecting her father also meant protecting his family and those dear to him. Since Hyunwoo needed to lead the tactical searches and interrogation for the group and Nara wasn’t familiar with the rest of the group, it was decided that it would be best if Hoseok was the one to go retrieve her as to lessen her alarm. A plan that hadn’t gone as well as planned when the three masked men showed up.

None of their leads or the usual suspects had turned up any promising information and they found themselves starting over from ground zero. Nara found her head spinning with all the new information and trying to keep her nerves under control. Losing her shit now wasn’t going to help find her father any faster.

Later that evening she found that it was only she, Hoseok and Hyunwoo left awake as they sat around the coffee table at 1am sharing a drink. Nara hadn’t found the strength to fall asleep yet and Hoseok and Hyunwoo stayed up with her out of worry and support.

“So how did you all come together? Where did they all come from?” Nara asked, sipping from her now warming can of beer.

“Heh, where to begin?” Hyunwoo chuckled. “Uhm Hyukie was a runaway. He comes from a pretty wealthy family but his parents have always been sadly disinterested in him or anything he did. He rebelled for a while, trying to get their attention, but eventually he just ended up leaving home.”

“I watched him shoplift from a convenience store one day and charm the panties off the girl behind the register and the security guard alike and so I followed him.” Hoseok said. “I told him what I had seen and he begged me not to turn him in. Of course that wasn’t what I was there for and I explained a bit of who I was. I brought him to meet your dad and the rest is obvious.”

“I found Kihyun” Shownu said. “He bumped into me trying to outrun the cops. He looked so helpless and I didn’t know what he was on the run for, but for some reason I decided to help him evade the police. Turns out the cops were from cyber crimes and they were after him for hacking into the Seoul National Hospital system to clear the debt for his sick mother.”

They went on like this explaining a bit of the other’s backstories and helping Nara to understand the boys she would be associating with for the foreseeable future and who her father had entrusted his life to.

Minhyuk recruited Jooheon from an underground MMA circuit. He fell for him instantly and was shocked when he found out Jooheon shared the sentiment. They’ve been together ever since.

Kihyun recruited Changkyun who brought along his childhood friend and current roommate Hyungwon. It was the only way he would agree to come. Hyungwon was a runaway too and had spent time as a male model and escort for some time before coming to the company. Changkyun was working for another crime organization as an assassin. They were lovingly dubbed the psycho unit although they referred to Hyungwon as more sociopathic than psychopathic.

This thought unnerved Nara a bit and she gulped but they assured her that they were deadly to those who crossed them or to their targets but to everyone else they were all bark and no bite.

They spent the rest of the hour in silence, the three of them dozing off while a muted melodrama played on the tv in the background. Nara was finally feeling the exhaustion threatening to take her when - -

“A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOORLD. A DAZZLING PLACE I NEVER KNEEEEEW!”

Nara sat straight up on the couch fumbling with her phone and dropping it on the floor--- “BUT WHEN I'M WAY UP HERE, IT’S CRYSTAL CLEAR” ---- She looked at Hyunwoo and Hoseok, neither seemed alarmed by the obviously tone deaf dying animal that had broken into their home.

“What in the ever loving fuck is that?”

“Ahhh you mean the sound like someone strangling a cat?”

“Obviously”, Nara nodded at Hyunwoo.

“That would be the incomparable Im Changkyun”, he said with a fancy flourish of his wrist for emphasis before returning his attention back to his phone.

“Wait, what? You’re telling me that the little psycho you just told me about, the one who could kill you in 50 ways in 2 seconds, Changkyun likes Disney movies?”

“IT’S SO TASTYYYY! COME AND CHASE MEEEEE!”

Hyunwoo nodded, still unphased by the screeching coming from the shower where Changkyun was supposedly singing, if you could call it that. “Mhm, big fan of Red Velvet too. Even knows the dances.”

“That song is gonna be stuck in my head for a week again.” Hoseok added from his spot beside Nara.

Nara picked up her phone and sat back, laughing as Changkyun broke out into a mash up of Rainism --“I’M GONNA BE A BAD BOY, I’M GONNA BE A BAD BOY, I’M GONNA BE A BAD BAD BOY!”-- hoping he didn’t slip in the shower and break something trying to do the choreography. These boys were going to be the death of me she thought.

Head reeling from all the information and Changkyun’s singing, she bid them both goodnight and retired to her room where she fell asleep almost as soon as her head met pillow.


	2. Wounded Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst/Romance/Action
> 
> Warnings: Harsh Language/Violence
> 
> Characters: Wonho/Lee Hoseok x OC x Monsta X
> 
> Word Count: 1.5k
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry this chapter is so short, but I need it to be set up like this. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

“Calm down Nara, you’re getting flustered”, his tone laced with concern. 

He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to teach her how to fight, or how to defend herself. He didn’t want her to need to defend herself.

“I’m not flustered. I’m frustrated and you’re holding back, so don’t.”

If she was being honest, she was flustered, and because she was flustered she was also frustrated. She needed to learn what Hoseok was trying to teach her, but she couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t focus on anything but their close proximity, his hands guiding her movements through techniques, and the heady scent of his sweat and cologne mixing that was making her head spin.

Nara couldn’t believe she was letting herself get worked up like this. She couldn’t fathom how being near him could still affect her this much. Regardless of the six years spent since they last saw each other and the manner in which they split up. None of that seemed to matter in this moment. Hoseok could still make her feel faint with a look, and knees weak with the smallest, most innocent touch.

She was supposed to hate him, she should hate him, but to her utmost discontent, she still loved him. But she sure as shit wasn’t going to tell him that. Especially since the asshole didn’t seem at all affected by her, just adding salt to a six year old wound. So his concern was met with dismissal, attitude and excuses.

“Nara please, just listen to me. It’s going to be–”

Nara threw a right hook, aiming for his shoulder instead of his face and surprised herself when she actually made contact, cutting off his sentence, and making him stumble back in perplexity. Damn that felt good, she thought. She hit him again, and again, and again, efficiently countering his attempts to block her blows.

“Stop, okay? Just stop” her knee jamming into his side. She was on a roll now. “Stop with the pep talks and the lectures.” She managed to match Hoseok’s speed and agility, successfully carrying out all of the techniques she had learned.

“We both know damn well that everything isn’t going to be okay, so stop!” Her barrage of kicks and punches didn’t let up and neither did her words, as she laid into Hoseok.

“And stop treating me like a damn wounded bird.” Crouching she spun quickly with her leg out, tripping him, sending his legs flying from underneath him and landing Hoseok on his back, head hitting the mat and the breath being knocked from his lungs.

She hastily pinned him beneath her frame like he’d taught her. “So j—just help me, okay?”

“I don’t think you need my help anymore. Whatever you were thinking of just now, channel that and use it. If you fight like that every time, with a bit more practice, you’ll be ready.”

Oh great, she thought. All she had to do was channel her annoyingly unwavering love for him coupled with their sexual tension and frustration and use it every time she had to fight. No big deal, right?

It was quiet at the loft today. Hoseok and Hyunwoo had taken Nara to one of the rings to finesse her fighting skills. An attack could happen at any minute and they needed her to be ready. None of the guys were planning to let anything happen to her while they were around, but some things are unforeseen and in those cases, Nara will need to be able to defend herself against an assailant.

Changkyun was god knows where, doing god only knows what. Something Hyungwon probably shouldn’t think about too much lest he drive himself into an early grave. Honeypup were off on their own somewhere sucking face. Another thing Hyungwon definitely didn’t want to think about. Honeypup was the pet name he gave Jooheon and Minhyuk. The latter thought it was cute but it ruffled Jooheon’s feathers as he thought it ruined their images.

This left Hyungwon and Kihyun alone in the loft. Hyungwon was reading on the living room recliner. Well, half reading, half napping to be completely honest. Kihyun was researching something online. Hyungwon was half-tempted to ask if he was looking at porn, but decided against the idea, opening and closing his mouth silently much like a fish.

No one could get under each other’s skin quite like these two. When it came down to it, each would take a bullet for each other and considered one another as family but neither of them would be caught dead admitting that to each other (even though everyone around them knows). Instead they chose to torment one another. In this moment however, Hyungwon decided he wasn’t in the mood for what was sure to be an over dramatic reaction to his joke from Kihyun and so he left it alone.

The rest of the afternoon went on like that, in silence. Well, what would be considered silence to anyone else. Anyone but Hyungwon. 

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“That annoying ass sound you’re making.”

“Breathing?”

“Yep that’s the one. Could you knock it off maybe?”

“Oh excuse the hell out of me! My breathing offends you? You want me to stop breathing when I’m near you now?”

“Could you? Thanks, you’re a doll.”

Kihyun tried for a few minutes to tamp down his temper, but it wasn’t working. Rising from his spot in front of the coffee table, he slowly made his way to Hyungwon who had by now forgone his attempts at reading and resorted to full on sleeping.

He stood behind the recliner gave it one good shove forward tilting the chair on its hinges and dumping Hyungwon smack onto the concrete floor of the loft.

“Rise and shine, dick!”, shouting as Hyungwon looked around utterly confused.

Kihyun took advantage of Hyungwon’s confusion and pounced. Quickly he was able to tackle him and put him in a headlock, breathing his hot breath onto his face.

“Hwaaa hwaaa am I breathing too loud?”, he asked. “Hwaaaaaa! How about now? Is it still too loud?”

“God, you’re disgusting and your breath is foul. What the hell did you eat?” Hyungwon lamented.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Hwaaaaa hwaaaaa! Is this better?” Kihyun continued.

“Get the fuck off of me Kihyun, I swear to god!” Hyungwon managed to utter, trying to wriggle out of Kihyun’s choke hold.

This was the scene Hoseok, Nara, and Hyunwoo walked in on upon their return from the gym. None of them were surprised, already used to these two’s antics, instead deciding to simply stand back and let nature take its course. I mean hey who doesn’t love some free entertainment right?

Kihyun was momentarily distracted when the trio walked in, loosening his hold on Hyungwon who used this opportunity to shift and wiggle his way out of Kihyun’s grasp and make a beeline for the kitchen. Kihyun was much shorter than Hyungwon, but he made up for it in speed meeting Hyungwon in the kitchen at almost the exact same time. Hyungwon grabbed a cake off of the kitchen counter raising it above his head.

This wasn’t just any cake. This was the cake that Kihyun had spent several painstaking hours decorating for Jooheon’s birthday dinner that night. They may be on the cusp of an all out mob war, but he’d be damned if he was going to let that stop him from celebrating one of his closest friend’s birthdays.

“Don’t you dare, string bean. I swear I’ll kill you!” Kihyun sneered.

“What’s the matter shrimp? Can’t you reach?” Hyungwon snickered.

Hyungwon continued to taunt the shorter man, raising the cake up and down. Just then, Hyunwoo swooped in behind him, disarming him of the cake and setting it on the counter safely, but not before swiping a finger through the icing on the side.

“Yah! Hyunwoo-yah!” Kihyun shouted, exasperated.

“What? Haven’t you ever heard of quality control?” Hyunwoo just giggled, licking the icing from his finger.

At that both Hoseok and Nara who were still playing the role of idle spectators, couldn’t contain their laughter earning a quick snap of the head in their direction and a hiss from Kihyun, which only served to make them laugh more.

Eventually their laughter ended and they found themselves awkwardly stepping back from one another as they realized they had been holding on to one another to keep steady during their outburst. While they were laughing, it seems that Nara forgot she was supposed to hate Hoseok and he momentarily forgot the overwhelming guilt he’d felt for the past six years for hurting her.

Nara excused herself to go wash up before Jooheon’s dinner party. As she began to walk away she could hear Hyunwoo and Hyungwon horseplaying around the kitchen island while a peeved Kihyun worked on fixing the cake and grumbled something about getting no respect and Hoseok——-well Hoseok just stood there, staring longingly as she ascended the stairs to her room. She tried not to linger on the look in his eyes. A look that was portraying a thousand different emotions. She knew he was sorry for what he had done all those years ago, but she wasn’t ready to forgive him just yet.


End file.
